


Początek końca

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [27]
Category: Monk (TV)
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Zakazane Pairingi, prompty prompty prompty, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Wszyscy sądzą, że Leland żywi niechęć do Monka.





	Początek końca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> i really hate you but you have the highest grades in class and i need help college au
> 
> 19.09.2016 r. 20:00
> 
> to nie jest college AU, ale prawie :D prompt potraktowany luźno...

Nie chce prosić Monka o pomoc, ale nie mają innego wyjścia. Spoglądał na dowody przed kilka dni z rzędu i nie widzi kompletnie związku między zamordowanym, a podejrzanymi. Wie, że wszyscy na posterunku zerkają na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie może za każdym razem dzwonić do Monka, bo uzależnienia tego typu źle oddziałują na morale. Jeśli nauczą się, że Adrian wszystko im wyjaśni – będą zgubieni.

Wie, że Monk jest najlepszy. Nie jest idiotą. Po prostu trochę go za to nie cierpi. I nawet nie o to chodzi.

Odkłada teczkę na swoje biurko i odchyla się na krześle, starając się przynajmniej wyglądać tak, jakby rozważał ich inne opcje. Oczywiście nie pozwoli na to, aby morderca im umknął, ale to nadal nie jest prosty wybór.

Wszyscy na posterunku sądzą, że nie przepada za Monkiem, ale to trochę bardziej skomplikowane. Obserwuje Adriana od lat i zaobserwował każdą z najmniejszym zmian w jego zachowaniu. Widzi jak Monk otwiera się na ludzi dzięki swoim opiekunkom i przeraża go to niemal tak bardzo jak przestraszyła śmierć Trudy. Są pewne rzeczy, które nie powinny się dziać. Po prostu nie. Nie im.

Nie jemu.

Trudno spoglądać na Monka i nie podziwiać go za umysł, który wykrywa każdą anomalię. Adrian jako jedyny zadaje odpowiednie pytania w odpowiednim czasie i to jest najgorsze, co może przydarzyć się komukolwiek. A Leland nie chce usłyszeć ‘Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?”, bo wie, że umysł Monka nie pozwoli mu tak po prostu tego zostawić w spokoju. Wie, że Adrian jak każdy świetny detektyw podąży za tym dalej, nakrywając na gorącym uczynku najgorszego z przestępców.

Ma żonę. I Monk miał Trudy. I nie chce nawet zastanawiać się dalej nad tym bałaganem.

Problem w tym, że wie, iż Adrian znajdzie mordercę. Monk jest specjalistą, niezawodnym i genialnym w swym szaleństwie. Zrobi to nawet w czasie w przynajmniej połowę krótszym niż oni. W końcu zawsze dostrzegają to samo, co Monk, ale mijają tygodnie zanim coś zaczyna wzbudzać ich podejrzenia. Adrian z zasady podwójnie sprawdza każdego i powtarza we własnej głowie słowa aż nabierają sensu albo zaczyna go dostrzegać w bezsensie.

Bierze głęboki wdech i sięga po kluczyki samochodu.

\- Jedziemy do Monka – rzuca, kiedy Disher podnosi się na jego widok.

Widzi w oczach policjantów ulgę.

***  
Monk rozwiązuje sprawę w jakieś dziesięć minut, zadając tylko jedno pytanie, które powinno nurtować ich wszystkich od samego początku.

\- Dlaczego po ulewie podlewał trawnik?

Oczywiście wpadliby na to, ale nie sprawdzają prognozy pogody każdego dnia jak Monk, który nienawidzi być zaskakiwany i zawsze przygotowuje się do zmian, które mają nadciągnąć. Natalie i jest wyjątkowo zadowolona z siebie, a on bierze kolejny głębszy wdech, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć teraz. Nie chce dziękować, bo musiałby to zrobić za każdym razem, kiedy pojawiają się w domu Adriana z aktami w dłoni. Przynajmniej teraz nie muszą wyciągać Monka na zewnątrz.

Wie doskonale, że mężczyzna tego nie lubi.

\- Dlaczego nie przyszliście wcześniej? – pyta Adrian i coś zaciska się boleśnie na jego krtani.

Wszyscy sądzą, że żywi jakąś niewyjaśnioną niechęć do Monka, ale coraz trudniej utrzymywać tę przykrywkę. Nigdy nie wie co powiedzieć w jego towarzystwie, aby nie zabrzmiało dziwnie czy sztucznie. Podejrzanie.

Monka alarmuje dokładnie wszystko.

\- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? – pyta Adrian, a Leland wie, że to początek jego końca.


End file.
